Divine Desires
by Notsocheesy
Summary: Manakete's instincts always puhed them to mate with another powerful dragon. Now, having been summoned in Askr, Naga has to deal with those urges anew. And if that was not enough, a newly summoned hero happens to be a very handsome man that also happens to possess a very powerful dragon soul. Mature content.
1. The Divine Dragon : Naga

Naga turned a page from her book. She had been a lot of time in the library of the order recently, she was doing so with the goal to try and take her mind off her current predicament. Ever since being summoned in Askr, she had had the opportunity to enjoy what life in a physical body was anew. This had allowed her to do many things. She had been able to finally spend some time with her daughter and do some catching up, she could enjoy delicious meals, take warm baths and so much more. This, however, also caused her to feel something she had not felt in centuries, lust.

This was one of the lesser know effect of possessing dragon blood, having a great sex drive, the more powerful the dragon was, the greater were the urges. Furthermore, a female dragon's instincts would push her to desire a powerful mate, it was the law of nature. Thankfully, there were no powerful male dragons in the order, and Naga had been able to keep her instincts in check. So things weren't too bad at first.

But that all changed when Robin arrived. Robin was the famed Grandmaster of Ylisse, a brillant tactician that had led his friends to victory multiple times. But he was also the heart of Grima, a vessel created to host the fell dragon's soul. She had first met him at Mount Prism, in her sanctuary. Back then, the tactician had been but a man, lost, his mind desperately fighting against Grima's influence. When he begged her for help, she had pitied him. When he found the strength to fight back against the dragon and use its own power for good, she had admired him. When he died, she had missed him.

And then, Kiran summoned him, bringing him back from the deads. She had been here when it happened and immediately felt it. This was the Robin from her world, but he had changed. His soul was not the one of a man, she felt its power, pure power, the power of a dragon. That day, her world had been turned upside down for she had now to endure the presence of what her body considered a perfect mate.

In the order, she was known for her serene and collected behavior and the calm aura she constantly gave off. That aspect of her instantly collapsed when she found herself in proximity of the tactician, she had to use all of her mental strength to just resist the urge to throw herself at him and take him right were they were. Thus, she had taken to avoid the Grandmaster at every opportunity but deep down, she could feel her control dwindling. Every day, her desire grew. She couldn't outrun it, she could feel Robin's power from anywhere in the castle, her only reprieves were the days he or she were sent on mission but she started to yearn for him even during those.

Sighing, she closed the book, even that tactic had stopped working now and her thoughts were still fully on the tactician. She had thought about giving in, about dragging him to a secluded location and let him take her but had decided not to. Robin still saw her as a goddess and she didn't want to force herself on him. In addition, she could see that her daughter had a thing for the man. Her daughter and several other women actually. Standing up, she made to leave the library, perhaps a nice cold bath would help her collect her thoughts.

"Huh!?" "Ah!" She had not been paying attention and promptly walk into someone, making him stumble and drop some books.

"O-Oh! My apologies, I was not paying attention." She knelt to pick up the books that were on the floor when her hand touched his. Fire coursed through her body, startling her. When she looked up at the man, Her emerald eyes fell upon the red eyes of Robin. "L-Lady Naga!?" Robin seemed just as shocked as she was and almost jumped back when he saw her. "A-Ah! R-Robin! S-Sorry, i-it was my fault!" Gods, she acted like a teenager with a crush, but it was all she could manage as all of her most primitive needs manifested themselves in her body. She had to leave, right now. "N-No! I-I am the o-one to b-blame, d-don't worry. I-I must go now!" That was strange, Robin was usually a calm man but something had caused him to be as distressed as she was. Alas, she couldn't think about that right now, she had to run right back to her room.

* * *

"Hmmm... Nhaaa... Hnnaaa..." Lying naked on her bed, Naga, one of the most well regarded hero of the order, was furiously masturbating. The warmth she had felt when touching Robin's hand was too much, she had not been able to hold back any longer. "Hmmnnaaaa... Yeeessss..." What would the others think if they saw the divine dragon in such a state of need, fingering her pussy with both hands while moaning out loud. What would Robin think.

"HMMnnaaah!" She came, the simple thought of him mad her cum, she should have been ashamed of herself. "H-Hah... Robin..." But she was too focused on the image of the tactician now. How would it feel if he was the one fingering her? Her fingers went back to massage her clit, how would he do it. "R-Robin... N-No... Not here... Mnhaaaah!" The manakete arched her back in pleasure, dreaming about the man she so desired. "G-Gods... Robin!" It was nowhere enough to satisfy her but it was all she would get.

But then, with the small clarity that her release gave her, another thought crossed her head, a foolish one perhaps. She remembered how Robin had acted, when being close to her. First, she dismissed it, believing it to be born out of sheer desperation. But the more she thought about it the more it seemed possible. A small hope emerged within her, Robin possessed dragon power while inhabiting a human body. Perhaps he too was subject to the same problems.

Naga hardened her resolve and chose a course of action. It was a crazy, a mad thing to do, but she knew that she would not be able to resist for long, if it was to happen, she would do it on her own terms.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Robin violently threw his book against the wall before slamming his fists on his desk. This wasn't working! He couldn't focus enough on his work to make it go away. He collapsed on his chair, burying his face in his hand. Earlier that day, he had ran into the last person he wanted to see. He didn't despise lady Naga, quite the opposite in fact, but that was also the reason he was constantly trying to avoid her.

He had died, and had been brought back in this world. At first, he had been more than happy to meet his old friends that had been summoned as well. But then, he had started to feel strange, his thoughts had started to direct themselves more and more towards the women in the order and one of them in particular. An image of the Divine Dragon came to his mind, her kind eyes, her radiant smile, long flowing hairs, her perfect body...

"No!" This time, he slammed his head on the table, desperate to chase away those thoughts. Naga was a goddess, a goddess that had helped them save the world, that had helped him save his own soul. She deserved better from him that some indecent thoughts! But he couldn't deny it, he was attracted by the manakete. Nay, it went far beyond that, he wanted her, he desired her. And when he had touched her hand earlier, he had almost... "Gah!" He slammed his head again, harder this time, how could he have such obscene thoughts.

"Robin!? Are you fine? May I enter?" A woman's voice called his name from the door. To his dismay, it belonged to Tiki, the daughter of Naga and before he could answer her, the green haired manakete stepped into his office. The woman was nearly as stunning as her mother and a dear friend of the tactician. And she also was, to his great shame, one of the many women his more vulgar thoughts kept coming back to. It had not helped that she kept visiting him when she had the time. Evidently, she ha not taken his death well and now that he was back, she took every opportunity to spend time with him.

"T-Tiki! I-I'm fine! J-Just a bit tired!" This was a bad time, a really bad time. He was not in a state where he could talk to a woman, not when he had those kind of thoughts "Are you sure? You look a bit red... Are you ill?" She kept coming closer, Robin's mind was panicking now, his already precarious control of his body was rapidly decreasing. He considered Tiki almost like family, one of his dearest friends but right now he wanted her to leave him alone. "Gods! You're so warm! Robin you have a high fever! You can't keep overworking yourself like this." That was right, in order to avoid having to face his urges he had buried himself in work and had only rarely left his office those last few days.

It took all of Robin's self-control to not swat her hand away and not jump back from the sudden contact. "Y-You're r-right, I-I'm a b-bit unwell..." He was shaking in his seat, he couldn't even look at her and was staring his desk instead. Thankfully, Tiki did not seem to notice it. "Should I get you a healer?" Gods no. "N-No! I-I'll be fine... I-I'll just g-get some rest... R-Right! R-Resy!" He felt sorry for the manakete, he was being rude to her but he could really not help it. "O-Oh! Okay... I'll leave you be then..." Tiki immediately deflated, she must have thought that she was bothering him, he would have to apologize to her later. With that, Tiki excused herself and, to his relief, left his room.

* * *

"O-Oh! Mother?" The voice of Naga had barely made a step in the corridor that she nearly ran into her own mother. "W-What are you doing here?" This section of the castle was a bit secluded from the rest. Since Naga usually spent time in the gardens, the library or her room, which were all on the other side of the castle, it was surprising to see her here.

"A-Ah! Tiki. I was j-just... Exploring! I have not visited this part of the palace yet a-and I have been told t-that there also was a small garden and library in this wing." Despite her smile, Tiki felt that her mother was nervous for some reasons but she didn't wish to pry. "A-Ah, well, I am afraid that the both the garden and library may be closed to you, they were only for the royal family's own use... Perhaps they would let you in but you should ask them or... They gave a key to Kiran and Robin since they became their main strategists and have much hard work..." Tiki deflated again when she thought back to Robin, she had forgotten herself again and invaded his privacy and had just been rejected. "Anyway, I wouldn't bother Robin right now, I am afraid he is ill at the moment." Her mother gave her an unreadable look. "Is he?" Tiki sighed again. "Yes, I think he overworks himself but he promised to take some rest and we should probably not disturb him. I will see you later mother."

Naga watched her daughter leave, leaving her alone in the corridor, Tiki probably didn't realize how easy it was to tell that she had a thing for the tactician. This made the older manakete feel a bit guilty, thinking about what she was about to do, then, because of that precise thought, she immediately felt the heat come to her cheeks. Tiki's description about Robin's state only served to strengthen her resolve, she was certain that he was ailed by the same problem than her now. When she was sure that no one was looking, she took her chance.

* * *

Robin's mind was boiling, his breath was ragged and his eyes unfocused. This had happened before but never with such intensity. He could not stop thinking about his release but he still refused to lower himself to do that. He was a tactician, he had to think of something, there had to be a way out of this. But then, he heard a knock on his door and his heart nearly stopped. Tiki had almost brought him over the edge, if any other woman was to enter now... Before he could figure a way out of this situation or even answer to the person that had knocked, the door opened.

"S-Sir Robin?" Robin blanched, the only thing worse than Tiki coming to see him while he was in this state was her mother, and she had just entered his room. He had to resist, to fight back. At this point, he didn't even know what he was fighting off, just that he desperately had to. For a brief moment, he tried to stand up and escape but this proved too much of an effort in his current predicament and his mind went blank. "Robin!" Someone caught him before he could fall, when he blinked, he saw Naga's green eyes staring into his and his heart skipped a beat, she was so beautiful...

Then, she pulled him toward her, trapping his lips in a passionate kiss and everything stopped making sense.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Amazing would not even come close to describe the feeling of his lips pressed against her own. When she had entered his room, she came to a sudden realization. Robin's situation was not as bad as hers was, it was much worse. She should have known, Robin was the only male hero with draconic powers but there were numerous female manakete in the order and it was now obvious that he had had to deal with their presence as well as her own. In fact, when she had entered the room, he looked like he was about to go insane. So, she did the only thing she could think off to alleviate his pain. Did she regret doing that? Absolutely not.

They stayed like this for as long as they could, breaking the kiss only to breath some much needed air. That was also when realization dawned on Robin. "L-L-Lady N-N-Naga!?" He stumbled back, his eyes wide and the redness of his face making a nice contrast with his snow-white hairs. Seeing this, Naga felt her own cheeks heat up. "S-Sir R-Robin! Y-You are unwell!" He was frantically looking around in a panic now. Maybe she had gone too far too fast but... She would not complain now. "A-Allow m-me to explain!"

* * *

It took around ten minutes of embarrassment, awkwardness, stuttering and a lot of self restraint for Naga to explain to Robin what she believed was the source of their problems. The tactician's had multiple reactions throughout her explanation. He had expressed, in a mixed order, disbelief, dread and, of course, much embarrassment. But that had been nothing compared to the state that her last words put him in. "A-A-Alpha Male !?" His eyes were big as saucers as he stuttered incoherently in front of the goddess, she would probably thought the sight amusing if she wasn't busy fighting off her own urges."

"Y-Yes, as I said, y-you have a powerful draconic soul and powerful dragons of hold used to gather a harem around them, t-to satisfy their n-needs. O-Of course, t-the female w-would strive t-to mate with s-strong partners." Robin was a decent man, while this was an admirable trait in the long run, it was starting to irritate her right now. It was obvious that he wanted this as much as she did, if not more, but his decent mind was still trying deny it. Still, she could see that said mind starting to weaken and his defenses slowly collapse. She took a deep breath, it was time to end this. Moving her hands to her shoulder, she undid the bindings of her dress and let it slide off her body, she had was not been wearing underwear since leaving her room.

"Do you want me Robin?" With the now naked Naga in front of him asking such a question, Robin's mind finally gave way and completely fried. "Yes..." His mouth was dry, he could not make sense of what he was doing. This was the mother of one of his closest friend and yet, saying that felt so... right. Hearing his answer, Naga's heart went into a frenzy. Her next words were spoken in a soft whisper. "Then, take me."

* * *

"Mhnnnn... Hmmm..." As soon as her words left her mouth, something changed in his gaze. In an instant, his coat, boots and shirt fell on the ground and he had closed the distance between them, pulling her in another long and passionate kiss. Seeing him switch from frantic denial to forceful eagerness had had an immediate effect on her as well, he pussy was wet, more than it had ever been. So, while she kept kissing him back, she directed his right hands between her legs, so that he could feel the effect he had on her. "MHhn!? MMmmn..." Gone was his hesitation, his hand instantly went to work to please her, caressing her clit and fingering her pussy. She had imagined him doing it countless times in her dreams but she had not expected it to feel so much better in real life.

"Mnh! MMhhnnn! Hmmmm!" He pushed her against the wall, pressing his weight against her before fingering her even harder. Her left leg instantly moved up to give him better access. "Ghn! HNnmm!" She came, feeling her pussy squirt all over the floor. They had barely started and she was already melting in his embrace. "MHn!? HMmmm!" He had not seemed to care either, keeping up the pace with his godly hand until she could take no more and broke the kiss. "Mnaaa... A-Amazing..." She panted, resting her head on his shoulder as she pulled him closer, allowing him to plant multiple kisses on her neck.

"O-Oh!?" Then, she could feel it. At some point while he fingered her, his pants and undergarments had been removed. Now, he was naked too and his dick was pressing against her body. When she looked down, her eyes widened sightly, it was massive, 10 inches at least. She could feel her mouth water at the sight, she needed him to to fuck her right now. He hesitated, one last time, before it was too late. She could see the flash of uncertainty in his eyes, so she kissed him again. "R-Robin, I want it. P-Please give it to me..." And so he did, in one swift thrust, his whole shaft penetrated the Divine Dragon, making her squeal and quiver in delight.

* * *

"O-Oh! God! R-Robin! A-Ah! GODS!" Hot fluids squirted out of her pussy and splashed on his waist as he fucked the divined dragon against the wall, holding her left leg over his shoulder. It must have been her third or fourth orgasm since he had started moving and this was only edging him to thrust faster and faster inside the moaning manakete. He could feel himself approaching his own release too, he felt dizzy, soon he would release all his built up frustration inside this quivering mess of a goddess, his personal slut. He blinked, when had he started to think like that, but he couldn't focus on that right now, there was just too much pleasure so he did all he could think of doing and hammered her pussy even harder.

"H-Hoah! R-Robin! Y-Yes! YES! ROBIIIIN!" Naga threw her head back in pure bliss, her tongue was lolling out and her eyes were rolling. Robin was going even faster and she was losing her mind, orgasming again and again. His dick was also getting thicker inside her and she knew what that meant so she cried out in desperation. This is what she yearned for. "G-GODS! INSIDE! R-ROBIN! CUM INSIDE! MAKE ME YOURS!" Whether he took heed of her word, she wasn't sure, but he still gave her exactly what she wanted, roaring in doing so. "G-Gah! NAGA!" With a savage thrust of his dick inside her, Robin came, his massive cock erupting in her deepest part, flooding her pussy with thick hot cum. "HooOOH! HOOAAAH!" Naga screamed like an animal in heat, her body shaking wildly as she received her reward. Untold amounts of pleasure coursing through her body. "HMmmm! NMMHHN!" They kissed again, passionately, as his load completely flooded her pussy, spurting out of it and staining the floor. This was pure mad pleasure and it was not about to stop.

"Hmn!? H-Haaah!?" Breaking the kiss, Robin moved his left arm under her right leg to position it like the other, over his shoulder. He was still buried deep inside of her, still releasing ropes of warm semen to feed her hungry pussy, but he wanted more, so much more. Today, Naga had awakened something both terryfing and beautiful inside of him. Now completely sandwiched between the wall and her lover, with his toned chest squishing her breasts against her, Naga could do nothing but moan as Robin started thrusting again, harder and deeper as she slowly lost her mind. "G-Gods! N-Naga! You're s-so fucking tight! G-Gah!" Robin soon joined her in her state of ecstasy, fervently pounding her to squish as much pleasure as he could from the experience. "OOoaAAah! Roobiiiin!" She was shaking, hitting a new orgasm each time his thick cock slammed into her, spilling so much of her juices all over them. "G-Gods! YES! U-USE ME! R-ROBIN! BREED ME!" "Gaaaah!" Such an invitation was impossible to resist and Robin soon delivered his second load inside her, pumping so much more cum for her ton enjoy. "AAAaaAah! YEEEESH!" Naga convulsed in his hold, it was too much pleasure hitting her at once. This was so much better than she could have prepared for and she showed it by screeching and trashing wildly in his hold.

* * *

"Aaaah... Aaaah..." She didn't know how long they stayed in this position, panting, him still holding her up with his dick still buried deeply within her along with an amazing amount of thick gooey semen, keeping her pussy full and warm. "S-Should we move to the bed?" Robin was gasping for breath as well, but it was clear that he was in better shape than she, she didn't believe she would be even able to stand on her own. "I don't thin I can walk on my own..." Once upon a time, it may have hurt her pride to know that she had been reduced to such a pitiful pile of orgasming mess when her partner had only peaked twice but now, she was just delighted to have found such an incredible mate. "Heh, I guess i'll have to carry you then." He gave her a smirk that made her shudder.

"M-Muh!? R-Robin!?" He did exactly as he said, moving the away from the wall, but he made sure to keep her legs over where they were and his dick inside her. "Hmmm..." Naga squirmed, in this position she was at his complete mercy and he knew it. "Think you can resist cumming until I let you go?" All she did was whimper and bit her lips, held so close to him with such a large cock inside her, there was just no way she could. She already really close. He chuckled at that, for such a powerful being to be at his complete mercy... This was exhilarating. Regardless of that, he started slowly making his way to his bed, making sure to slowly rock her body along his shaft. She was so cute when she tried to resist him.

"Mhhnnnn... A-Ah... O-Oh! OOooh!" Of course, she didn't take long came to cum, spraying more liquid on the floor, he sighed in mock exasperation. "My lady, you wound me... Cumming without thinking of me when I do my best for you... That's not really nice!" He kept up his act, he was enjoying this way too much. "I'M SORRY! Y-YOU... YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" She kept whining in desperation, he knew what he had to do now. "And now, I'll make you feel even better..." Still standing in the middle of the room, Robin slowly pulled out his entire shaft from her before slamming it back in full force and furiously pounding the trembling manakete he was holding in the air. Naga realized that she had bitten more than she could chew before her world exploded in ecstasy.

* * *

"HOOOOH! AAAAAH! EEEEEEH!" Naga was in heaven, that was all there was to it, this was heaven. She had no idea for how long she had been so ferociously fucked but she didn't want it to stop. Robin didn't relent in his fierce ravaging pounding of her twat, not when she convulsed and spasmed in mad pleasure, not when she went limp in his arms for a few instants, not even when he released his massive loads inside her pussy."G-Gah! Here! Take more you filthy slut!" Ropes and ropes of viscous white fluid were pumped into her and he kept going. And she gladly took everything he gave to her, his verbal abuse, his rough fucking and as much cum as she could. After all, Robin was a true Alpha male and it was her duty to attend to his needs. So he kept going, pumping another load deep inside her, all of her forces were solely focused in keeping her conscious. She put up no resistance now, why would she? This was where she belonged now. "N-NAH! YES! FUCK ME ROBIN!"

* * *

"O-Oh! Mnaaaah..." Another long moan escaped her lips as his latest load filled her pussy once more. She was lying on the bed now, somehow, through all that fucking and screaming, Robin had managed to bring them here and proceeded to fuck her in a mating press for the last hour or so. But even he had a limit and it seemed he had reached it for now. His movement were slower, more sensual, slowly rolling his hips to plunge his cock in her pussy while kissing her neck. Now that the hunger inside of them had been temporarily satiated, they could allow themselves to catch their breath.

"Gods... T-That... That was amazing..." When the last of his drops had been secured inside her womb, Robin finally rolled off of her, lying on his back, allowing the manakete to snuggle close to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Y-Yeah..." She couldn't agree more, this had been better than she had ever hoped it to bee. Robin truly was an amazing person.

"H-Hum... L-Lady Naga I-I... I mean... I... I hexed myself, some days ago... When the h-hunger was becoming... Overwhelming... I-It's a chastity hex, just in case..." Oh, Robin's had been nervous about how she would have reacted to the multiple creampies he generously gave her. She giggled softly, now that he was satiated, he was back at being the cute stuttering mess from earlier and she was fully able to enjoy it now. "Do not worry Robin, I took the same precaution myself, not that I would mind bearing your children, eventually."

Needless to say, Robin was not prepared for such a statement. "L-L-Lady N-Naga!?" Having recovered some forces, Naga rolled over to straddle Robin. "Naga. We are lovers now Robin, so call me Naga. You didn't seem to mind earlier, when you were busy fucking me into oblivion." Robin squirmed under her, she was having too much fun and part of her wished that his more 'feral' side would make her pay for that next time he ravaged her. Still, there was something that she had to tell him. "Listen Robin, you are powerful." He only blinked at that, as expected, he didn't understand what she was implying that was why she was telling him. "What I mean is that, within your heart, lays a gigantic source of power. Grima had the same but could not access it fully due to his own insanity. But you, you have the possibility to access your heart's full potential. It will take a lot of time and work, and I will gladly guide you if you wish, but your power will only grow from now on. And with that power..." Robin's eyes widened, understanding what she was implying. Still, she continued. "I could barely keep up with you today. A time will come when I alone will not be able to satisfy your needs. You will need more concubines Robin."

A silence followed her statement, Robin looking up at her with a mix of dread and embarrassment. She just moved back to lay beside him again, smiling innocently. "C-Concubines? B-But y-you a-and... w-we j-just-"

"How do you think of my daughter? Would she be to your taste?"

...

"WHAT!?" Robin sat up, mouth agape, eyes wide open and his face as red as his eyes. Naga's smile only grew. "Well, she is the second most powerful female manakete present in the castle, she is quite the attractive woman if I dare say so and I do believe she is already attracted to you." What the hell was going on? Tiki attracted to him? So, all the times she had sought him out were because... Lissa did tell him that he was very oblivious but he didn't think she was talking about... No! Wait! More importantly than all that, did Naga just insinuated that he had to bed her daughter? Right after she had bedded him? "Wha- B-Bu- She- A-And- W-We- That- WHAT!?"

Thankfully, maybe, Naga did offer more insight. "Robin, dragon live long lives and a child manakete will reach adulthood long before his or her parents loose their libido. Most manakete were female so it was not uncommon for powerful dragons to mate with their own progeny to keep their future secured. Mother would guide their daughters on how to act in bed, it could be seen as a type of family bonding." Robin just stared, he had just learned something about the dragon tribes of olds. Something that had certainly not been written in the history books. Gods, he Tiki and Naga? This was insane, there was no way this could get more insane.

"And of course, we will have to ask to the other women possessing dragon blood as well. I know that those two vallite princess and some of their female friends have their eyes on you, just like me and Tiki. Actually, I believe that's the case for every women in this castle, I'm sure they would jump at the opportunity of having you do to them what you did to me." For the second time of the day, Robin's mind fried. Vision flooded his mind, it was true, he had been attracted to every woman in the order ever since he arrived in Askr. And it was not the simple case of admiring their beauty, he could recall several vivid dream he had of himself banging those heroines. His heart was beating faster now, and something within him snapped. For the second time of the day, Robin's mind fried.

"But in the meantime..." Robin's attention was brought back to the manakete as she moved on her hands an knees before turning around and presenting him her rear. "I believe you are back in the mood." Robin looked down to his cock to see that it was hard again, then he looked back to the goddess to see her wiggling her perky butt. A smile made its way to his face as he grabbed her hips. That whole concubines story, he would figure out later. Now, he had a goddess to please. Plus, someone had to show her that all that teasing would not go unpunished.

With the hunger within him awakening once more, Robin slammed back into Naga, enjoying the feeling of her wet needy pussy around his cock once more, much to the Divine Dragon's delight. For the last hours of the day and the night that followed it, Naga's lustful moans filled his room.


	2. The Vallite Songstress : Azura

"And they have not moved since then?" Robin gazed at the map displayed on the table. Kiran and Anna had called him for an impromptu strategic meeting in the morning. A small retinue of enemies had just taken position in an old abandoned castle and started fortifying the place. Both he and the summoner had come to the conclusion that they were trying to set up a bridgehead to prepare further actions. Thankfully, the Askrian's scouts had spotted them and now it was just a matter of dislodging them before they became too much of a nuisance.

"Yes, it appears they have not realized that we have found them so taking them out should not be too hard for all of you." Kiran was also referring the other attendants to this small meeting, Corrin and Azura, princesses of Valla but also Naga, the divine dragon that, after having become his lover, had also become Robin's teacher by day, helping him reach his full potential with his newfound power. "Plus, that will give you a way to test your new abilities in combat, and give us some time to repair the walls." This comment earned a few laughs from the attendee safe for Robin who just smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Kiran was referring the _three_ times where, while practicing his spellcasting, Robin blew a hole in the citadel's walls. As it turned out, Naga had found herself an excellent pupil and Robin had surpassed all of her expectations during their training sessions. Of course, that had also caused his own hunger to grow, something she was most delighted to take care of at night.

* * *

"How do you think we should proceed?" Robin and Azura were crouching in the underbrush, hiding from the sight of their enemies. The invaders had not been completely careless in their actions and had set up a small camp roughly a day of march away from their fortress to warn them in case of an attack. Of course, they were not expecting a force of only four peoples to attack them, so it had been easy to sneak around their lines.

"Well, I suppose that Lady Naga would be more than able to wreck havoc in their camps while we pick up the stragglers... You would have to stay with Corrin to watch their flanks and prevent anyone from escaping, I'll cover Lady Naga." Robin and Naga's relationship was not known to the other heroes yet so Robin had taken to keep calling her 'Lady Naga' in public. "That is a sound plan Sir Robin, but isn't the goal of this operation to let you use your own power as well?" Robin bit his lips, of course he could do that but... He had not a complete control yet, far from it, so using his power like that would inevitably cause his urges to return instantly and while he had nothing against getting an excuse to drag Naga into bed and fuck her silly, they lacked the privacy to do so with both vallite princesses traveling with them.

"I suppose... But it's better to be efficient, I will try to help her out but I have more trust in her abilities than mine." Azura seemed to accept that and the two stealthily made their retreat to rejoin with their companions.

* * *

"...Wow..." Corrin spoke quietly as she, Naga and Robin all stared at the enemy commander, or where he had been standing, a large smoking crater. While his troops had not put much of a fight, their officers had managed to sneak behind the two princesses and had been about to strike Azura only for Robin to deflect his attack, _with his arm_, before casting what he had intended to be a _simple_ spell and literally disintegrating the poor man and part of the camp.

"Oh my..." Naga quietly giggled, Robin had tried his best to not use his power, and she could understand why. But, as expected from such a great man, when his friend had been in danger he immediately let loose. But still, stopping a silver sword with his arm... She couldn't wait until they got some privacy, she had to properly reward him for this feat.

"..." Azura, who was still on her back from when the commander had made her stumble in surprise, just stared silently at Robin's back. She had been really worried when he took the blow for her but now... Such a display of power... "Here." She was brought out of her silent stupor by Robin's voice as he held out his hand for her to take. Shaking her head to regain some focus on the mission, she accepted it and something incredible happened. She could feel it, his power, coursing through his arm and traversing her body. It shook her to her core, an incredible feeling enveloping her, a feeling she couldn't quite understand.

"L-Lady Azura? Are you alright?" Robin's nervous voice brought her back to reality and she realized she had been staring at him. "O-Oh! Yes, I am, just a little shaken." What was he? She had heard from some of his friends that he was a very talented mage and tactician but the power she just felt, the one he had just displayed. He was on a whole other level. "You should be more careful Azura, with only four of us we can't let our guard down." Her cousin lightly chastised her for her carelessness but she payed no heed to it. Robin had moved back toward Naga, apparently discussing how to proceed from here, and she could not look away from him.

* * *

"My my... Quite a bold move Robin, and right after directly drawing in your draconic power. Quite eager aren't we? And to a new woman no less. I might get jealous you know." Robin's face was burning, partly from the incessant teasing he was subjected to by the goddess but also due to his reckless action. Sadly, it was only when Azura's hand touched his that he had realized his mistake. Naga was right, having just let a good dose of draconic power course through his body, making skin contact with someone who also had some degree of draconic power within her had instantly made him hungry for sex. He had been able to hide that from the princesses thanks to his training but it had happened nonetheless. Of course, it was only made worse by the fact that Azura seemed to have a similar reaction.

"L-Let's j-just move to the fort. W-We don't know how long it will take them to notice what just happened but we can't take any chance." That's right, keep it cool and professional Robin, don't let anything show. But Naga only gave him a knowing smile. "And once we cleared the fort we will be able to sleep in its rooms, four walls and a lot of privacy. I see, quite eager indeed. That is if you manage not to blow them apart." Robin just sighed in frustration. Why did she had to put it that way, that damn manakete was such a tease when she didn't have his cock buried deep inside her.

* * *

Sure enough, the small group reached the enemy fort mid-afternoon. It was not an impressive fortress and they were all powerful warriors but Robin did no intend to attack without a plan. "Alright, they don't seem to be in a state of alert. So, here's the plan, we move when the sun sets, me and Lady Naga will fly above the battlements from the west and wreck havoc in their ranks. When this happens, Lady Corrin and Lady Azura , you will attack the main gates. We might be able to get it open in the confusion of the battle but if we don't, Lady Corrin should be able to transform and force it open. Any questions?"

When no one answered, Robin continued, pointing on the map he had pulled out. "This is a layout of the old fort, once we have secured the outside it shouldn't be difficult to clear the rest. Still, they may have made some changes in the time they had to fortify it so once the exterior is cleared, wait for everyone to meet up before pushing on. Got it." Everyone nodded, all of them were war veterans, they would all play their parts.

"Good. Me and Lady Naga will depart now to take positions. Remember, you need to be ready to act when the sun sets." With that sayed, Robin and Naga moved to circle around the fort.

"Heh... He sure comes up with those plans fast, right?" Corrin herself had started studying to become a tactician and was quite good at it. So it was not really a secret that she was a sort of a fan of the legendary grandmaster. "Right...? Azura? You okay?" The vallite princess turned to her cousin, whose gaze was still focused on the direction the other two had taken. Huh?

* * *

"Mmmhnnn... Hmmnnn..." It didn't take long for Robin and Naga to reach their position where they promptly began to make out with passion. "Hmn... Finally alone... Such a-a smart move Robin... Mnah!" Robin didn't respond so busy he was kissing her on the neck, his hands caressing her body as she worked to undo the bindings on her outfit. She had felt Robin's hunger tearing at his mind and that had awoken her own, the tactician had planed for them to move by sunset which left them at least three hours to take care of their needs.

"What can I say? I know when to take an opportunity." He breathed in her ears, they both needed this. Days of march had left them both really frustrated and it was long time past they took care of that. Soon, all of their clothes were on the ground and Robin knelt in front of the now naked goddess. One hand moving to caress her clit. "Hmm... You may have teased me earlier but you are quite wet yourself... Eager aren't we?" She shuddered as he planted a kiss on her pussy, he was always quick to reverse the teasing when they were alone. "W-Well... W-Who wouldn't when y-you put s-such a display of power... A-Ah!" Robin didn't respond and just started licking her wet entrance. It had only taken him a few sessions to become very good at it. "Mnah! G-Gods! S-So good... Robin!" Naga rose one leg as her hands grasped his hairs, pushing his head between her legs as he went to work, making loud slurping noises as his tongue caressed her twat.

"Hmmmm? Already about to cum?" Naga bit her lips, he was way too good at this, but she couldn't deny it. "Y-Yes... P-Please..." He obliged her, there were times when he would tease her endlessly but right now, he just wanted them to enjoy this long awaited moment. "A-Ah! Yes! R-Right t-there... Gods! Robiiin!" Hot liquid splashed his face when the goddess came, giving him even more juice to slurp and plenty of reasons to keep going. "A-Aaah! Gods! Aaaaah!" Naga threw her head back, allowing herself to cum again. There was no way she would deny herself such pleasure after days of restraint.

* * *

"Haaah... Such a strong smell..." Now it was Naga that knelt before Robin, slowly stroking his fully erect cock with both her hand while pushing it against her face. Now it was her turn to worship him and his member as any proper concubine should. "So big..." She kissed the tip, then the base before starting to hungrily lick the whole shaft. She was a spoiled woman to have such a cock at her disposal. "Hmmmm..." Before entering a relation with Robin, back when she used to spend time in the library to try and distract herself from her urges, she had read many books. And some of those books were not really what someone would deem as appropriate for a woman her station. But they had been useful in helping her resist her needs but more importantly, they had taught her much about how to please a man and she had become quite proficient at it.

"Mhnnn... Gods... Yes..." And it showed, when the moment came, she did not just suck down his whole shaft. Instead, she switched between taking the whole thing in her mouth, pulling it out and fiercely licking its shaft or only the tip, sucking his balls, she even took to use her massive breasts to grind his cock between them. She took much pride in hearing his delighted moans when she did this. "A-Ah! G-Gods... N-Naga y-you... You're amazing." Fostered by his praise, she took the tip in her mouth again as she accelerated her breasts movements. "Ngh... Gaaaah..." Robin could not take it any more and started to move his hips in sinc with her. Soon she could feel him twitch witch only pushed her to suck him with increased fervor.

"Nhgaaaa... O-Oh! F-Fuck! Naga!" His cock suddenly erupted in her mouth and she gladly accepted as much of his load as she could before having to release his cock. Hot ropes of semen splashed on her face, hairs and breasts. "Mmmmnn... Aaaaaw..." She swallowed what had been left in her mouth before opening it again, tongue out to get even more. Robin saw this and promptly went to help her, stroking his member to spray as much thick and warm cum on his lover. Once that was done, she quickly moved to clean him up. "Mmmm... Delicious..."

* * *

"Ooooh! Aaaaah! Y-Yes! M-More! Give me More!" Naga and Robin were both standing up, Naga bending over as Robin rammed her pussy from behind. Her nails dug on in the trunk of the tree she was holding on. Her body swayed back and forth with each powerful thrusts as she begged her mate for more. "Y-Yes! G-Gods Robin! I-I... I'm cumming!" More of her fluids sprayed on the ground and on his hips as her pussy squirted, unable to withstand the power of his amazing dick. She had accepted days ago that the could not compete with him, he was just too good always had her cumming relentlessly before came even close to his release.

"H-Haah! T-That's right! Scream! Scream for me slut! Tell me you love it!" His hand hit her rear cheek hard, making the manakete squeal while Robin only moved faster and faster, his hard cock grinding against her inner walls. "YES! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR COCK!" She came again, and again, arching her back, screaming. She was his, she belonged to him, no matter how many women he would come to use alongside her, she would always remain faithful to the greatest man she ever met. "G-Gah! H-Here it comes! Tell me! BEG FOR IT!" His cock was twitching inside her, she could feel it, his load, his big hot gooey load of love-cream, she wanted it! "P-PLEASE! U-USE ME! BREED ME! F-FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! EAAAAAAH!" Naga's world exploded. Letting out a high pitched scream of mad pleasure, the depraved goddess felt a massive stream of warmth and joy fill her before her vision went dark.

* * *

"G-Gods..." She woke up in his arms, sitting on his laps, his meat still within her as he gently rocked her body over it. "A-Ah! Yes... A-Amazing..." That last round had been nearly too much for her, Robin knew that, but he wasn't upset. She had been able to satisfy most of his needs and now they simply enjoyed the afterglow. "Hmmmm..." His hands went to her breasts, massaging the mounds as he planted kisses on her neck, drawing a long moan of satisfaction from the manakete.

They stayed in this position for a few more moments, enjoying the warmth that they shared. "Hmmnn..." Another moan came out of Naga's mouth when Robin's hands moved to her pussy. She was nearly ready to get pounded again, it was another few hours before sunset and the two lovers would make sure to make the most of it.

* * *

"Azura... I'm bored..." Corrin was frustrated, while she agreed that Robin's plan was great and all, it had been hours now and it would at least take two more for the sunset to come and observing the enemy fortress got dull really quick. Azura did not answer, it hadn't helped Corrin's mood that her cousin had been so strangely silent since the battle. Like something was disturbing her. Sure, she had been taken off guard but it wasn't like her to act like this. Had her pride been hurt? Had she been hurt? Corrin was sure to have checked her for any injuries, finding none, but... "H-Hey! Where are you going." The songstress had risen to her feet and was walking away from their observation point.

This startled the songstress, like she had entirely forgotten about Corrin's presence. Gods, why was she acting so strange. "A-Ah! Corrin! I-I... I wished to observe the enemy f-from another angle... Y-Yes, j-just to avoid any surprises." Corrin rose an eyebrow, she felt that their position was already pretty good. "Okay... Do you need my help?" Her cousin just shook her head. "N-No! I-I... I can manage. Y-You should stay her and m-make sure that nothing happens..." She didn't seem certain about what she was saying. Still, it seemed that she just wanted to be alone and while Corrin was curious about her behavior, she did not want to intrude, for now.

* * *

"Mnnn... M-Mnaaa..." She could not hold it back anymore, that fire within her was to fierce to be put out. Once she was sure that Corrin would not hear nor see her, Azura collapsed on the ground and threw her hands inside her damp panties. She always had had some form of respect for Robin. Before his arrival, his companions had described a genius, a cunning warrior and a dear friend. And when he showed up, he did not disappoint in any of those fields. But what many had forgot to mention was that the tactician was also handsome. She had noticed many women in the order turning their heads when he entered the room they were in, she herself had been one of them. But now, ever since feeling his war skin... She wanted more than just looking at him.

"Hmm.. Aaaaah... Yeesss..." Her fingers started playing with her clit, she was so wet down here. Her pussy was burning, she had never experienced that before. "Ooooh... Gnh! Aaaah..." Her fingers were now moving in and out of her entrance, she had to bite her lips not to scream. 'More' Why was this happening? They were on a mission, what was she even thinking? But it was all to clear to her. She was thinking about him, about his caring smile, his toned body that she had managed to see one day, about his firm and yet gentle voice. And his power, she could still feel it, that radiating power of his, like a beacon in the dark, a bonfire in the cold. "R-Robin... A-Ah! Y-Yes! Mnh! Aaaaah!" Unable to restrain her voice, Azura yelled in pleasure as she came. Arching her back and spraying fluids everywhere.

* * *

"Mnnnn..." Naga woke up lying on her side, feeling a hand caressing her face. Opening her eyes, she was met with the kind eyes of her lover looking at her while he flashed her gentle smile. "The sun will set in little less than an hour, we have to get ready." Oh right, the mission, she had almost forgot due to the last two hours or so of amazing sex. She must have passed out again, multiple times. "There's a small pond right over here, I thought you'd want to wash up before going into battle." He gave her a smug smile, she was still naked and covered in cum. Robin, on the other hand, was already dressed and washed up. "Oh, I don't know, I quite like this outfit..." She made a point to stretch her limbs after standing up, taking some seductive poses. "Heh, right. Then you'll have to explain it to our companions." He chuckled and she with him but she still tried. "Indeed, I'm sure Azura would be delighted to learn about that..." He rolled his eyes at her comment before making his way to the treeline "Right, I'll leave you to it then."

Naga sighed, several times during the last hours, she had tried to bring up the subject of the songstress. Alas, Robin kept dismissing the subject, only taking it as her teasing him during sex. While she didn't feel pressed yet, part of her was a tad upset. Robin's power was growing faster than she had anticipated and every day it was more and more clear that she would not be able to keep up with his urges for long. And yet, that doofus of her lover kept dodging every attempts she made at enlarging his harem. But she would not give up, especially not now. There was a stunningly beautiful woman that was most certainly thinking about him right now and damn her if she did not make use of that. With her resolved steeled, Naga picked up her clothes and went to wash herself.

* * *

"Ah! Azura, here you are, I was starting to get worried you know. So, found anything." The songstress, while still acting strange in Corrin's opinion, smile sweetly at her cousin. "A-Ah, well, I tried to see if I could find anything b-but there was really nothing else to this fort that we didn't already know. S-Sorry if I made you worry." Well, at least she seemed a little less... Grumpy... Corrin flashed her a big toothy smile. "Well, you better get ready, the sun will set soon."

Azura took a deep breath, she could do this. While she was still burning with passion, she had managed to contain herself, somewhat. She would have to endure it a little longer, for the mission. Then... Then she will figure something out. Maybe with...

A flash and a thunderous noise made her snap out of her silent contemplation. Smoke arose from the fort, a beastly roar was heard and combat noises ensued. Azura braced herself as Corrin unseated her sword yelling something overly dramatic, it was time.

* * *

"On the left!" The word had barely left Robin's mouth than the enemy knight's armored body fell on the ground, felled by Corrin. The assault had gone swiftly and their enemies were in full retreat. Naga was graciously gliding over the fort while he, Azura and Corrin cut down the last resisting soldier. They did not kill ll of them but that was not the point. Soon enough, this fort will be theirs.

"Phew, I think that's the end of them. You plan worked perfectly again Rob-I mean, Sir Robin." Corrin sheathed her sword, a sheepish look on her face due to her lack of decorum but he just chuckled. "Robin is fine, I didn't wear any titles in my world so don't worry. Hmn... Where is Azura?" Corrin looked around, the songstress had been with them up until this point, she had seen her not a minute ago... "Did she push without us, I don't think there's any of them left." Corrin was right, he was pretty sure that the bodies at his feet were the last of the garrison. "Well, let's look for her. I'll go right, you'll go left."

* * *

Azura was panting, holding herself up against a pillar. Why was she like this? She thought she had regained control but just seeing him fight... She let out a whimper while moving a hand between her legs, the other hand moving to her chest. Her thigh were already soaked and her nipples were so hard and sensitives. She couldn't be seen like this, she had managed to avoid Corrin and, thank the gods, Robin. She wanted to hide somewhere but she couldn't bring herself to move. Sure enough, she fell to her knees. It was too much, she couldn't... "Mnnnn... Aaaah... Ooooooh..." She was furiously fingering herself now, juices pouring out of her pussy and all over the floor.

"Oh my~" Her heart froze, she had forgotten about the fourth member of the party. Naga had just walked in the room, and she liked what she saw. Namely, a very horny Azura desperately trying to fuck herself in the middle of a pool of her own fluids, for everyone to see. "Quite the bold one you are..." Azura blanched, perhaps this was even worse than Robin finding her. "L-L-Lady N-Naga!?" Strangely, perhaps, the woman didn't seem shocked at the sight, she seemed amused or... pleased? "He has had quite the effect on you didn't he?" What? "W-W-What?" What was she talking about? Who was he? Wait... No! Did she..? How did she...? "Don't be so surprised, I have had the same experience after all, how could one resist such a powerful soul?" Azura could not make sense of what Naga was saying, or rather she could but refused to.

"W-What d-do you mean?" Azura made a poor attempt to cover herself and try to look presentable, she did not have much success. "Robin. I am talking about Robin." Azura gawked, had she been that obvious? And did Naga just admitted that she too had..? "You desire him, don't you?" Azura trembled, something in the voice of the elder manakete made her feel like a sheep before a wolf. "Well, let me help you with that."

* * *

"Ah! There you are, what were you thinking Azura, this time I was _really _worried." Azura did not dare look up to her cousin, even less answer her. At least Robin didn't speak to her, he was just standing in the back, looking worried, that did make her heart beat faster all the same. Thankfully, Naga, that had escorted her back to their party, took her defense. "It appears that dear lady Azura is somewhat unwell, I think we should let her rest for the night." That did calm down Corrin who let out a small 'Oh' and fell silent. As for Robin, obviously worried about everyone's well-being, he spoke in agreement "Sure, I just sent a crow to Kiran to tell him about our success. We were to stay her anyway, at least until the askrian troops arrive to relieve us." Still, he sent a somewhat wary look to Naga. "That is decided then, Azura dear, there are several rooms for you to stay in the keep. Go rest now, we will bring you dinner." Azura only nodded before silently leaving, never once locking eyes with Robin or Corrin.

* * *

"..." Robin didn't know what to think. Why had he accepted this? Why was he even there? Standing in front of a closed door, a plate of freshly roasted meet and a bowl of warm soup in his hands. His devious beloved goddess had pretexted something stupid, talking about manakete history with Corrin, to leave him as the only one who could bring Azura her share of supper. He could have refused but he didn't, why? Naga had told him that Azura was in a poor state and that she desperately needed him. But that was not it, he knew that but it was still hard to come to term with. Ever since that fire had awoken within him at the camp, he had desired the dancer, almost as much he had desired Naga the first time. The divine dragon was right, he needed this as much as it was hard to accept.

"Ahem... Lady Azura, are you awake? I brought you dinner." There was still time, he could turn back now and pretend that she was still asleep, he could... "S-Sir Robin? N-No, it's fine, please enter." He could leave the plates here, he knew it, and yet, taking a deep breath, Robin entered the room. "Here, were should I... put... it..." When he entered the room, he was greeted by Azura, standing naked in front of him. She had a blush on her face but her eyes were steeled by determination. From where he was, he could see a stain of liquid on her bed sheets and that her legs were soaked. Suddenly, Robin felt that his mouth was really dry. "A-Azura?" The princess stepped forward, taking tray from his hands and placing it on a table. She then turned back toward him. "I want you Robin." And she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Lady Naga?" Corrin sat on the edge of the battlements, gazing at the stars.

"Yes dear child?" Naga was doing the same.

"Well, I was wondering... What does 'libido' meand, lady Nowi keeps telling me about dragon's 'libido' and since I am part manakete I wanted to know but when I asked her what it meant she told me I had to grow up first. Not even my family would tell me." Naga stared at the princess before snorting and laughing out loud. "W-What? What did I say?"

"Nothing... Nothing my dear. But don't worry, I'm sure there will come a time when you'll understand." Corrin pouted, she was an adult! She wanted to know now goddammit!

* * *

"Haaaah..." Azura was lying down on the bed, Robin had his arm next to her head, his face just above hers. That had been... Incredible, the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth, the feeling of his strong arms holding her close, pressing her against his toned chest. His cloak and shirt had come off of him during their make out session. Now, her eyes went from his to his waist. His belt had been undone, Azura shuddered. "A-Azura I..." She could hear his hesitation but, beneath it, she could feel his burning desire. "R-Robin... I want it. Please."

Robin backed away from the bed and, much to the songstress excitement, took off his pants and... "O-Oh..." Big, that... He was big, she had 'heard' and 'read' about those physical features but... She didn't expect that. Still, there was no backing down now. Azura adjusted her position on her back, her hands taking hold of her legs and spreading them apart. "I-I'm already wet... P-Please, t-take me." She saw something flash through Robin's eyes, lust. He made his way back to the bed. Climbing over it and onto her. His tip touched her entrance and Azura sucked in a breath. "Here I come." Robin pushed forward and all of her dreams came true.

* * *

"Come on! Tell me! Please!" Naga couldn't help but laugh again, further upsetting the young half-blood.

"Now now, If your family doesn't think it safe for you to know, how can I be the one to break their trust?" Corrin was not amused.

"C'mon, I mean, why wouldn't they, it can't be that bad right? Nowi talks about it all the time with her daughter, it can't be something inappropriate right?" Naga just gave her a knowing smile before breaking out laughing again. She was having a great time but, giving that Robin had not returned from his little task, she was pretty certain that a certain blue-haired maiden was having an even greater time.

* * *

"Mnnnf! Hmmm! Mmmh!" Wet slapping noises filled the room has Robin slammed his thick rod repeatedly inside Azura's greedy twat while trapping her mouth into a fierce kiss. He had intended to start things slowly but. Well, let's just say that the princess was in dire need of release and had begged him for it. And now that he had her in a mating press position, legs spread wide apart and her pussy squirting nonstop as she took his fierce pounding, there was no stopping him. Azura had already hit her orgasm, multiple times, her body spasming under his as she yelled to the heavens about how good it felt. How could he resist that? He didn't, and Robin kept fucking her harder and harder, muffling her screams of passion with his kiss.

"Mmmn... Gah! A-Ah! Azura!" Then it arrived, is first orgasm of the night and her first creampie. Breaking the kiss, he did his best to keep slamming into her when his cock errupted in a torrent of maddening passion, spreading his love in her deepest parts. "O-Oh! A-Aah! Oh God! Oh God! OOOOOH!" Azura was not prepared for such a thing, the feeling of a warm and thick fluid flooding her pussy to the brim while she was still being pounded. She didn't know that such a feeling existed. "GOOOODS!" It was amazing, she yelled, she had to, the whole world had to know how good this felt.

"A-Aaaah! Yes... R-Robin t-that was... Hoah!?" While Azura had been completely overwhelmed by the feeling of her first creampie, and what a creampie it was, Robin had reajusted his position and promptly went back to thrusting in to her, spilling his own cum that had started spurting out of her pussy. "A-Aah! S-Sorry Azura but... I'm far from done." He purred that last bit into her ear and despite a small part of her getting nervous, Azura felt like this was the best thing she had ever heard tonight.

* * *

"Say, Robin has been gone a long time now, has he not?" Only after giving up on getting the divine dragon to spill her secrets did Corrin realize that Robin had in fact not come back.

"Well, he did seem a bit tired himself, i suppose he went to find his own room after delivering lady Azura her food." Naga's smile had yet to leave her face. She was not lying, Robin most certainly had found a room to spend the night in. However, it is unlikely that he would be sleeping anytime soon.

"Huh? He did not seem that tired... But I guess you're right..."

* * *

"O-Oh! Gods... A-Azura! Y-You're so tight... A-Ah!" After giving the blue haired beauty another three warm and thick loads for her twat to enjoy, causing much of his cum to spill out of her and stain the bed sheets, Robin had allowed Azura to take the lead. "Mnh... A-Aaah! O-Oh! T-That's... Ah! G-Good! A-Aah!" He had rolled onto his back and, while holding her hands, had enabled Azura to climb on his dick and ride him. "A-Ah! O-Oh! Yessss... Mnh! Oooh!" And she was quite good at it, fervently bouncing on his cock. He had been impressed that she could even move after taking so many loads on her first time but now, she even managed to keep her momentum while orgasming on his dick. "Aaaah... O-Oh! G-Gods! Gods!" She came again, he loved the feeling of her pussy letting out a warm spray of fluids around his cock and on his hips, that coupled with the sight of her breasts bouncing with her body as her head was thrown back in ecstasy... Gods, what a sight.

"Hmn!? Oh! A-Aah!? R-Robin!? Wha-HOAH!? G-Gods! G-GooOOOOAAH!" He could take no more so he grabbed her rear in a firm hold, pulled her down, and started furiously thrusting upward. Azura had, of course, not expected that and was once more thrown in a whirlwind of crazy pleasure, cuming madly on his cock. "Aaah! R-ROB-EEAAH!" She shrieked, unable to fight back as her mind exploded in pleasure. "G-Gah! Yes! T-That's... Guaaaah!" Still thrusting with mad fervor into her, Robin released yet another load, sending both of them in a world of madness. But he didn't stop after that, he would not stop, not until he had his fill.

"Mnaaaah... E-Eh? R-Robin?" Robin sat up, keeping Azura in a tight embrace, before standing up on the bed. His dick was still fully buried inside her so Azura could do nothing but allow him to pull her up with him and hold her with her legs off the ground. It was time, she realized, Naga had told her of the times when Robin would utterly dominate her and give her incredible pleasure. The sane part of her mind screamed at her that she was not ready for this but its voice was drowned in the mess of wild emotions that had been unleashed inside her head. So she did the only thing any lady would do in this situation, she braced herself and murmured to her lover. "More." This was all he had needed. Slowly, he lifted her up until his cock was almost completely out. Then, with a roar, he slammed her down and gave her the greatest pounding of her life.

* * *

"Sooo... Are we to stand guard in their stead?"

"Fufufu... No, that won't be necessary, Robin and I have warded the fort and its surroundings. No one will be able to approach without either of us noticing. You can go rest now."

"Ah... I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit more, it's nice to see the stars, don't you agree Lady Naga?"

"Yes... It is..."

* * *

"AAAH! OOAAAH! ROBIN! ROBIIIIIN!" Rope after rope of thick hot semen flooded Azura's pussy once more, but the princess was barely aware of it. She was barely aware of anything at this point, only the pleasure, the maddening pleasure that she had yearned for all this time. "I LOVE IT! I LOVE-EEEEEEH!" Robin too was in a state of near madness inducing ecstasy. He had lost count of how many times he had filled her to the brim with his seed but he still managed to give her more. But it would come to an end soon. His releases came faster and faster, to the point he would continuously spray love juices inside the princess. "A-Ah! G-GODS! AZURA!" Both screamed in unison as buckets of liquid pleasure were pumped inside the greedy princes via her needy cunt. Robin kept desperately thrusting into her but soon even he could take no more. "GH-GAAAAH!" With a last slam, Robin's shaft went deeper than it had ever been inside Azura's pussy and gave her his biggest load before both collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ooooh... Aaah..." Robin fell on the bed, allowing Azura to roll off him and enjoy the feeling of his warm cum inside her pussy. Incredibly, she had managed to stay conscious the whole time. They both moved to their side, facing each other, he could see the tiredness of her eyes, she would soon pass out. However, before he could speak, she opened her mouth. "I love you." That was all she said and it felt... good. There was no other word for it. He didn't know how to respond at first but it became obvious that he did not have to formulate anything. Instead, he inched his head forward and kissed his songstress again. With a smile on her face, she feel asleep in his arms and he soon followed her.

* * *

"Say, Lady Naga..."

"Yes child?"

"What kind of man is Robin? I-I mean, I heard the stories b-but... Yous spend a lot of time with him so..."

"Hmn? May I inquire why you are interested?"

"A-Ah! H-He's just, you know, p-pretty amazing? As a tactician I mean!"

"Fufufu... I see... Well to answer you, I would say that he is... A Good Man."

Corrin didn't need to ask anymore information. Those words had been used to describe many but she could feel that the goddess meant them as if they only suited him.

"You... You're quite fond of him... W-Wait, I-I didn't mean it l-like that! I-"

Corrin just mumbled some form of apology while blushing madly but Naga didn't mind, the young princess was right, she was quite fond of Robin.

Both went back to silently gaze at the night sky. Sitting in front of Naga, Corrin didn't see the radiant smile on the older manakete's face.

She and Robin had never truly confessed to each other. But that was because they had not needed to. He knew that she loved him and she knew that he loved her. It didn't matter how many other women he would gather. Because to her, that was enough to be happy.


	3. The Fateful Princess : Corrin

**AN: This story is also available on Archive Of Our Own  
**

**If you have any suggestions/advice, it would be better to post them on this other site as it allows me to respond to them directly.**

* * *

Birds could be heard chirping as she felt the warmth of a crack of sunlight on her face. The room she had slept in was dusty and her bed, while quite large, was far from the most comfortable she had ever slept in. Yet, to Azura, this had been one of the best night of her life and the reason for that was laying beside her, his hands caressing her cheek while he flashed her a warm smile. "Good morning." She blinked slowly, it had not been a dream. Everything that had happened last night... It was all true. She was at a loss for words, she had slept with Robin, she had slept with one of the most desirable men in the order. Scratch that, _the_ most desirable man in the order. Her face was warm, it was all so surreal.

"Are you alright?" While his voice was still very gentle, there was an edge, an hint of his worry. After what had just occurred, there was no going back, he was afraid she might have regretted this. "Mhn? Mmnnn..." Still unable to formulate words properly, she did the only thing she could think of to ease his worries and kissed him. This felt so right, she knew that she wasn't his first and that she wouldn't be his last and yet, she could not picture herself loving any other man now. Yes... This was how she wanted things to be. She smiled brightly, snuggling closer to him, taking his smell and feeling the warmth of his body. "Good morning."

* * *

Corrin was still asleep. Naga had been told that the princess was not one to wake up early, that and both of them at talked at length last night and only went to bed well past midnight, when the princess fell asleep and Naga had had to carry her to a room. One far from the one her cousin had shared with Robin, it was one of the reasons she had partaken in this conversation with the princess after all, she had wanted to give Azura some privacy for her first time. But now, it was morning and since Corrin would probably not wake up until much later, Naga made to take a look at Robin's situation. After all, her imagination had run wild last night, thinking about all the way the lovable tactician would have mated with the songstress. Needless to say, it had left her in a... certain state. Plus, given that had been the one who made sure those two lovebirds could enjoy their night, surely they wouldn't mind if she asked for a reward.

* * *

"A-Ah! Azura... G-Gods... Y-Yeah... Like that..." While she had been surprised at first when she noticed that Robin was already hard, despite the night they had shared, Azura also found herself quite eager to take care of his erection. Since she was now determined to actively show him her love, she had decided to give him her first attempt at a blowjob. She had 'learned' about this kind of practice in a book, not that anyone needed to know that, and, with the guidance of Robin, followed by his moans and encouragements, she was already showing some skills.

"Mmmph... Hhhmmm..." Robin was still laying on his back while she was on her knees before him, eagerly sucking his rod. It felt strange when she started doing it but she soon felt herself liking the powerful smell and taste of his member, so strong, so entrancing. Now, she was gladly taking his whole in her throat while looking up at his face. It was amazing to see him express such satisfaction as she worked to please him. One of her hands moved to her pussy. She was getting very wet already, she was not sure she could take him on like last night but she still was aroused by what was happening.

"A-Azura, w-wait." Robin took notice of her state and interrupted her. While he had her worried she had made a mistake at first, he eased her worry and even made the situation better for her. "I-I'll help you has well."

* * *

"Hmmm... Hmmpf..." Both lovers were still lying naked on the bed, Azura was positioned lying over Robin, each with their mouth working hard on the other's sex. Azura was fervently moving her head up and down Robin's large dick, while Robin had both his hands spreading the vallite's pussy lips to give his tongue plenty of room to eat her up. Both were making loud slurping and muffled moaning noises to show how much they enjoyed what they were tasting as well as they enjoyed what was done to them.

"Hmmph... Mmph! Hmmm!" Azura could feel his large cock twitch in pleasure within her mouth, she was very proud that she was able to please him like that on her very first blowjob. But it was becoming difficult to keep it up, she as well was starting to feel really good between her legs. Robin was truly amazing, his tongue penetrating her pussy before twisting and giving some good flicks of his tongue inside it. "Hmmfff! HMMmph!" His finger also joined in the fun, he would pull his tongue back before using them to rub her inside with increased vigor, the way he switched between those two assets was just way too good. "MMMMPH!" Once more, she was the first to reach her orgasm, squirting on her lover's face, something that only prompted him to devour her leaking pussy with increased fervor.

"Mmmn! Ghn... HMMM!" Azura kept surpassing all expectations. Despite her body trembling after crashing through multiple orgasms, the songstress had managed to maintain a steady rhythm in her own movements. And now, with his moans muffled by her pussy, Robin came in her mouth. Hot, thick and delicious cum flooded her mouth and throat. In spite of having experienced Robin giving her multiple larger creampies last night, Azura was surprised by the quantity of cum that he released and did not manage to take it all. It wasn't all that bad since she could now enjoy the feeling of hot seed spraying on her face while she swallowed all she had managed to keep in her mouth before moving back to his now cum-covered dick in order to lick every last drop she had spilled.

* * *

"O-Ooh... Aaah... R-Robin! A-Ah! A-Amazing!" Azura threw her head back in sweet delight as Robin's dick filled her pussy once more. She was sitting on his laps, at the edge of the bed while he bounced her up and down his cock. He had her in a warm embrace, keeping her back pressed against his chest as Azura did her best to ride him like that. "Aaaah! Ooooh! Y-Yes!" Robin nuzzled his face against the back of her neck, taking the scent of her hairs while kissing her passionately. They were moving slower than last night, it was already quite surprising that Azura could take him so soon after he had fucked her silly so he was content in allowing her to take the lead.

"A-Ah! G-Gods! R-Robin I'm... Aaaah!" Eventually, the songstress was overwhelmed by the feeling of his cock rubbing against her insides and came, her whole body arching back and going limp in Robin's hold. "O-Oh... G-Gods... A-Azura that's... A-Ah! G-Gods!" Experiencing the amazing feeling of her already tight and wet pussy clamping down on his dick as she came, Robin soon followed his lover as he too peaked, delivering thick ropes of hot cum inside her in doing so. Both fell on the bed, Robin still hugging Azura from behind, where they remained, panting. While already feeling tired, Azura was very satisfied. This was the best thing to wake up to.

"Oh my... Already going at it? You are even bolder than I believed dear Azura." Hearing the new voice , the princess's eyes widened as she tried to sit up but was still trapped within Robin's embrace and he did not seem inclined to move. "L-Lady Naga!?" Azura's face was red, she was not prepared to be seen in such a compromising position, naked with Robin firmly buried inside her pussy which was still oozing cum. "Well, going by what I am seeing, I trust both of you enjoyed last night?" Azura did not know what to say. Sure, the manakete was the one who had allowed her to fulfill her desire and had likely been in the same situation than her with Robin, but she still felt extremely vulnerable.

"Oh, we did. Didn't we?" Robin came to her rescue, gently massaging her shoulders to ease her worries. That worked wonderfully, after all, both person in the room with her were to become her lovers. "Yes... We did." That was right, she had accepted not only to sleep with Robin but also to share him with other women should she need to, which she would, given that he was already getting hard again while she was still sore from last night and would probably not be able to help him take care of his needs for the time being.

"Hmmm..." After a few more moment of cuddling, Azura managed move off Robin's shaft and stand up in the room. "I-It was amazing... Thank you lady Naga." Azura made to retrieve her clothes and to exit the room but not before turning and exchanging one last intense kiss with Robin. "R-Robin, I really l-liked it last night s-so... I-If it is fine with you, c-could we do it again, sometimes?" Robin gave her a warm smile that made her heart flutter. "Of course." Returning his smile with a blush, Azura made her way past Naga, flashing a grateful and knowing smile to the goddes. "I'll leave you to it." It was easy to guess that Naga had not come here only to check up on them and the manakete also deserved some privacy while she enjoyed her turn.

* * *

"Hmmmph! Mmmmm... Aaah... Robin..." No sooner had Azura exited the room, Naga was naked and had jumped in Robin's waiting arms, hungrily kissing him. "So eager... You've had quite the night with her... Hyah!" A good slap on her rear made the goddess yelp. "Hmmmm... You are quite the schemer aren't you goddess? Setting me up like that" His low growl made her shudder, his dick was already hard and pocking against her naked body. "Aaah... I-I... I was j-just helping you f-find a suitable concubine..." His mouth went to her ears, she could feel his hot breath. His hands started teasing her most sensible parts, messing with her mind, teasing her endlessly. "And I suppose you want me to give you a reward..." Naga could only whimper as she felt his shaft rubbing her inner thighs. "Here it comes..." Naga sucked in a breath. Finally.

* * *

Azura sauntered in the empty corridors of the fort, humming a tune. She felt a bit sore, but also extremely refreshed. All of her thoughts were on last night and the one she had shared it with, it was a wonderful feeling and she could not be happier. She was on her way to the kitchen. Last evening, after Naga had sent her to her room, the other had set up their supplies there and she was intent in making breakfast for them. However, when she arrived near the door, she could already smell food cooking. And right as she entered, she was greeted by the sight of her cousin cooking. Suddenly, sensing her presence, Corrin turned to face her.

"A-Ah! Sir Rob-Huh? Azura?" The songstress blinked. Was Corrin confusing her with Robin? It was strange, Corrin had an acute sense of smell and hearing, even among other manaketes. She should have been able to tell the difference, not that it truly mattered. "S-Sorry, for a second I thought I caught the smell of Ro-Sir Robin..." Corrin was sheepishly scratching the back of her head. Azura, on the other hand, had forzen in her tracks and was starring at the white haired princess. "Anyways, I am glad to see you up and about, you look a lot better than yesterday, want some breakfast?" Thankfully, Corrin was apparently unaware of the panicked state of the songstress and she was able to collect herself before gratefully accepting the dish she had been offered, making a note to go take a bath right afterwards.

* * *

"O-Oh! A-Ah! Ooooh! R-Robin... Robiiin!" Back in the bedroom, Naga was having a truly great time. Lying on her right side, with her left leg held up by Robin's strong arms, she was receiving the best reward she could hope for. "G-Gods! Gooods! I-I... I'M CUMMING!" His hips were slapping against her skin while he rammed his dick in her sweet needy pussy. His cock still hard after having already filled her cunt twice, another testament to his amazing powers. "Aaah! R-Robin! I-I'm g-going crazy! I-I... Aaaaah!" Her insides were drowned in warmth as thick hot cum suddenly streamed in her pussy. Robin had once again reached his peak, giving the goddess all the more reason to squeal in delight.

Robin laid himself on the manakete, pushing deeper inside her before purring in her ear. "Should we go have breakfast, before anyone come looking for us?" He was making it difficult for her to agree. "N-No! M-More! I-I want more! Please!" He expected this response and promptly started thrusting again, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her. "Gods you are unsatiable... Hmmmm... A-Ah!" Naga's face was red and her eyes unfocused, she would not respond to his accusation verbally but her expression was enough of an answer. "But I don't mind... Hng! Aaah... Oh, I don't mind at all..." Robin kept up his movements and moaned with his lover.

* * *

"Speaking of Robin, shouldn't he and lady Naga be up by now? Should we check up on them?" It was a dangerous question that came out of Corrin's mouth. Fortunatelly, Azura had prepared for such a situation. "Ah, that won't be necessary, they are already awake. Lady Naga just wished to help Robin practice his control over his power before coming down." Technically not a lie, but it would preferable not to give Corrin all the details on what that training session would consist of. Corrin nodded, by now, everyone in the order knew that the divine dragon had taken to tutor the tactician, she had played a huge part in his growth in power.

"Oh... I see..." The half-blood manakete deflated a little. "I'd like for someone to teach me how to control my power too..." The princess was pouting but Azura knew that this was affecting her more than she let it show. Corrin had experienced loosing control of her power on multiple occasions so it was no surprise. Azura let out a sigh. "You know, both Robin and lady Naga are kind persons. I'm sure they would help you if you asked them." They had had this conversation before but Corrin was convinced that she would only bother them. "But I can't! Robin is, like, the order's main tactician with Kiran. And Naga is a goddess and is already helping other heroes and all that. I can't bother them with my problems!" Azura let out another sigh, sometimes, her cousin was just too selfless for her own good.

"But... Speaking of Robin... There's this strange scent that I have been smelling around here..." Azura started to panic, internally, she had managed to deflect the subject earlier but had also forgot about it, she had to find something before... "Sniff sniff..." Corrin brought her out of her thought when she inched her nose very close to her face, Azura's face turned white. "Is that... Coming from you..?" Corrin's eyes were closed as she took in the scent. "Mmmm so good..." W-What? "C-Corrin?" Azura tried to move back but before she could even blink, Corrin tackled her and pushed her on the ground. "Hmmm... Let me taste it..." Azura's eyes went wide when her cousin kissed her cheek and started licking it. "Hyah!?" Her surprised scream, however, brought Corrin out of her trance. As soon as she opened her eyes, the manakete princess face went bright red. "Wha-Azura? W-W-Wa-Wa... I-I... I didn't... Waaah!" Before Azura could do anything, her flustered cousin ran out of the room.

* * *

What was she doing!? What had just happened!? Corrin's mind was in turmoil as she ran in the fort's empty corridors. Did she really just lick Azura's face? What was she thinking? There had been that strange scent, it smelled like Robin but... Different, stronger and... Amazingly good. How could she loose control over a smell? And why was Azura smelling like that in the first place? And... Why was the smell suddenly getting stronger? "Corrin?" The princess skidded to a halt at the sound of Robin's voice, next to him was Naga as the two walked side by side. Their face were sightly flushed and... Where they just holding hands?

Corrin wanted to talk, to say something but when she breathed, the scent, it was on both of them, stronger than on Azura, especially on Robin. She knew it, this was his scent, a truly wonderful scent. But then, why did Azura have it on her? And Naga? Something ticked in her mind but she wasn't able to make sense of it. The scent was too strong. "C-Corrin? A-Are you alright?" She had been staring at the tactican intently, her face was slightly pink and her eyes unfocused. "Scent... So good..." She licked her lips. Robin had been able to see that something was wrong with her but only now, face turning white, he realized their mistake. He and Naga, with the intent on not rising too much suspicion from the vallite princess, had not bathed to not arrive too late. "L-Look..." He had barely time to open his mouth that Corrin tackled him to the ground.

* * *

"Wha-Robin!? Lady Naga?" Azura had ran after her dear cousin, she was afraid of leaving her alone in this state. What she didn't expect however, was to stumble upon the scene of a panicking Robin holding her cousin down on the ground with her arms behind her back while Naga watched with an amused look on her face. "What's happening!?" Robin glanced at her worriedly. "Azura!? I don't know, Corrin is acting strange!" Indeed, said princess was curently struggling in his hold, her face flushed as she mumbled deliriously about wanting something. "N-Naga! Don't stand here, help me!" The goddess did no such thing and just shook her head. "I think we all know what is happening to her. In fact, it was to be expected for your scent to have such a strong effect." Robin, however, while flustered, was not amused. "T-That's- No! We are not talking about that now! This is not the time! Not when she's in this state!"

"...Get off me..." All gaze turned back on the white haired princess, she had stopped struggling and, much to Azura's horror, purple flames were dancing around her body. "What?" Robin did not seem to realize the danger he was in, but when Azura tried to rush to his help, she was stopped by Naga's hand on her shoulder. "GET OFF ME!" Suddenly, with a roar, Corrin launched Robin off herself before rising to her feet. "I... I want... I want... GAAAAAH!" Corrin launched herself at Robin who was now getting to his feet as well and Azura could do nothing but watch. "Robin!" But the tactician was ready and started channeling his own power right before Corrin hit him.

* * *

Corrin slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She was not sure what had happened, everything was blurry around her. Gods, she had a splitting headache. Had she lost control again? Why? She had been careful not to... Robin! She remembered Robin. She had been... Attacking him? Why? Tears were forming in her eyes. Her body was trembling. She was hearing something but she could not make sense of it. "...rin!" What was that? Was that her name? She knew this voice. "...orrin!" It was nice to hear, she liked it. A kind voice, one she loved very much. She had to tell him. Who? She wasn't sure, everything was fuzzy. "Corrin!" Wait, that was his voice, he was calling for her. The princess blinked several times and opened her eyes.

* * *

Her red eyes finally opened to meet his, she looked like a mess but he could feel her power waning, he had her under control now. "...Robin?" The tactician was sitting against the wall he had been thrown into when Corrin charged at him but he was completely unarmed. Corrin was in his arms, he had her in a warm embrace, it felt so nice. Purple flames were dancing around them and Corrin was quick to realize that they were not coming from her. Such power... It was... So nice to feel. A warm hand caressed her cheeks. "You're okay." It was his voice again, he sounded worried about her, she liked that. She had to tell him but her strength was gone, she was so tired, too tired to think of something to say. So she acted instead, moved her face closer to his and her lips on his own. It was nice, so very nice. Her eyes closed as she settled down in a comfortable slumber.

* * *

Naga let out a soft giggle after seeing Corrin making such a bold move. That giggle evolved into a full fledged laugh when she saw the tactician's face turn bright red. Azura had her hands in covering her mouth, letting out a small 'Oh' of surprise before allowing herself to smile. Pretty much everyone in the order, except for Robin, knew that Corrin had a massive crush on Robin, well she and many other, it was a nice thing to see her finally acting upon it. Even more so when the man in question had such a cute reaction.

"W-Why are you laughing? C-Corrin just passed out!" Robin was still very flustered when he said that, making Naga laugh harder as Azura giggled. "I think she is going to be just fine. As long as someone is here for her when she wakes up" Naga was not worried at all, Robin had handled the situation masterfully. In fact, she was delighted to see what had happened. "Oh my, Robin~ We just slept together and you are already chasing after other women? You animal" Azura was amazed that Robin's face could turn even redder as he sputtered something while staring at her with wide eyes. She was starting to understand why Naga liked teasing him so much.

Before the white haired man could formulate a coherent response, Azura walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Take care of my cousin." She murmured to his ears before leaving the room. "She wants it Robin, and so do you. You should take her to her room." Naga gave him her own advice before winking at him and leaving as with the unconscious Corrin in his arms, Robin sighed. He knew there was no use denying it and he doubted Corrin would be able to recover without his 'help'. Gently picking up the girl, he made his way to her room, hoping that it would not be too awkward.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Slowly opening her eyes, Corrin was greeted by the ceiling of her own room. Images flashed in her mind but before she could comprehend them, a voice was heard. "Hey there sleepyhead." Robin was sitting in a chair, right next to her bed. Suddenly, she remembered what had occurred. She had attacked Robin and... kissed him? Her face went bright red as the younh manakete started panicking. "H-Hey it's alright. Calm down Corrin." His hands grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back on the bed. Right now, she wanted to disappear, how could she face him with what had just occured. "R-R-Robin! I-I-I-" Something soft pressed against her lips and all of her worries were gone in an instant. "R-R-Robin!?" The tactician was lightly blushing as well, dreading what was coming next. "S-Say C-Corrin... W-What do you know about manakete's libido?" Corrin was confused, he had just kissed her. Why would he talk about that?

* * *

The room was silent for a few moments after Robin was done with his explanation, neither he or Corrin willing to meet the other's gaze. Robin had his face in his hand. This had been as awkward as Robin had feared, he just gave what was basically a lesson in sexual education to a grown woman, a grown woman he wanted to bed no less. Corrin was in no better state, she could not stop thinking about what Robin had just told her. Naga and Azura were his lovers and he had told her that he would accept her as well should she ask him to. It was all so sudden but she knew it to be true. She always had a thing for the master tactician and now she desired him more than anything. "..." Robin looked up at the princess, she had mumbled something and he had not been able to hear it properly. Corrin was blushing profusely but her eyes met his gaze with determination. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Mmmmph... Mmmmh..." Their clothes had been removed and thrown in a corner of the room. Now, Corrin was standing up, her naked body held close by Robin as they exchanged a deep kiss. Corrin was amazed by the turn the event had taken. While it was still a bit awkward, there she was, kissing the man she loved while both of them were naked and she felt more than eager to take things further. "Take me Robin, take me like you took Azura." Part of her could not believe she would ever be so bold but she felt that she had waited long enough. Of course, her words also had an effect on Robin, his muscles tensing up, his body warming up and a certain part of his body becoming harder. "On the bed?" He asked in a whisper. Corrin did not answer but she silently moved to the bed, lying on her back and spreading her legs. Robin gulped, she looked beautiful. She didn't need to speak, her invitation was clear enough and too good to be ignored. Without breaking the silence, Robin moved to face her before grabbing her hips and pressing the tip of his cock against her pussy. "Ready?" She nodded, remaining quiet, until Robin pushed forward and Corrin moaned in delight.

* * *

"Do... Do you think they are doing it?" Azura and a very pleased Naga were back in the kitchen. Azura had wanted to stay behind. Not that she wanted to watch or anything, really! She was mainly worried about Corrin. She totally didn't want to peek.

"My my~ Curious aren't we? Be patient dear, they deserve some privacy." Naga was not fooled and while she couldn't wait for the moment they'll be able to share a bed all together, everyone deserved at least one intimate session with Robin.

* * *

"Aaaah! G-Gods! S-So good... R-Robin!" Corrin bit her lips, she was not prepared for how good having her pussy filled by Robin's cock felt. The princess was still lying on the bed, her legs wrapped around Robin's back and her arms around his neck. She wanted to him to watch her as he made her feel better than ever and she wanted to watch him as he took her virginity. "W-Waaah! A-Ah! Gods! Robiiin!" Robin had started slowly at first but he was now thrusting faster and faster, having caused Corrin to orgasm multiple times already. "Hmmmph..." Feeling overwhelmingly good, Corrin pulled her mate in a loving kiss, he pussy tightening even more around his cock while she tried to match his trusts. She wanted him to feel as good as her.

"Mmmph! Hmmm!" Robin suddenly accelerated, causing the princess to cum again, harder than before. "A-Aaah! Gods! Ro-Robin!? I-I... Huaaah!" Robin didn't relent, the sight of her face twisted in a lustful expression had entranced him. His dick was growing bigger in her wet tight pussy and he could feel his own release coming. He didn't bother to ask, with her legs so tightly wrapped around him, he could guess where she wanted it. "G-Gah! C-Corrin! H-Here it comes!" Corrin's mind stopped working when, all of a sudden, Robin's cock exploded inside her, a steady stream of warm and thick cum flooded her pussy. "H-Haah!? UUWAAAH!" Corrin threw her head back, her body convulsing under Robin. This was so much more than she had hoped and yet, she wanted more. "A-Aaah! M-More! G-Give me more! R-Robin! A-Ah! YES!" Robin was all too happy to complain and began thrusting again in the overeager princess.

* * *

"A-Ah! G-Gods! K-Keep g-going! A-Aaah! S-So good! R-Robin! YES!" Corrin's body was rocking back and forth as Robin pounded her from behind. They had moved off the bed, with Corrin bent over with her hands on the wall for support while Robin rammed his dick in her pussy. On the ground, between her feet, the floor was stained by both her fluids and his cum. A result of the multiples creampies he had already given her, causing her pussy to overflow and spill more with each thrust he made. "Ooooh! Aaaah! Gooods! OOoaAAH!" More fluids were expelled from her cunt as she came again, unable to sustain the feeling of his massive rod grinding against her pussy walls. Her legs were shaking, it was a miracle she had even been able to stand up in the first place.

"G-Guh! C-Corrin! I'm... A-Ah! Again!" This was what she wanted to hear. More than she wanted to feel him fuck her, she wanted to feel him fill her to the brim as the use of her body brought him to his peak. "Y-Yes! D-Do it! Fill me up! A-Aah! P-Please!" They were both completely out of control, yelling out in pleasure, uncaring about who might hear them. "A-Ah! H-Here! G-Gah! GODS!" Another powerful thrust and Robin could feel his dick erupting inside his lover's greedy pussy, giving her more of the precious seed she loved. "A-AAAH! YES! I-I... OOAAAAH!" Corrin's eyes rolled back, taking his present with a wild scream of ecstasy.

* * *

"Haaah... Haaah..." She did not know for how long they had been doing it, but it was coming to an end now. She was exhausted, but satisfied like never before. They were back on the bed, only this time, Robin was under her. She had used all of her remaining strength to ride him. Now, completely spent, she remained still, his cock buried inside her completely filled pussy and her chest pressing against him. His hand went up to caress her cheek, his eyes were filled with love and she hoped he could see the same thing in hers. "Hmmm..." She planted another kiss on his lips. Tears were flowing from her eyes, tears of joy. "That... That was amazing." His smile told her he thought the same.

"It was..." His hands were back at caressing her head. "I'll let you rest now..." However, Corrin didn't want that and did not let him move from under her. "N-No... C-Could we stay like this a bit longer? I-I mean... C-Could you stay inside?" Corrin's face was blushing profusely again, clearly embarrassed by what she was asking. "I-It feels warm a-and good..." Robin let out a small chuckle, he couldn't deny that he was feeling amazing inside of her. "Of course." Satisfied with his answer, Corrin snuggled her face in the crook of his neck and kissed it. Robin remained there, as strange as all this had been, he loved this woman and he was all too happy to spend some more time with her.

Still, he couldn't help but think, with a mix of dread and excitement, about what other crazy situation his condition would put him in in the future.


End file.
